


Vacation-Just a lot Less Relaxing

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplanes, Also Allura and Adam are alive because I say so!, And sneaks on the plane, Boats, It's me so there is a lot of puke XD, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Kosmo is adorable, M/M, Motion Sickness, Sailing, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, So basically after canon, Summer Vacation, They deserve happy lives, Vacation, Voltron Post War, Vomiting, airsick, sailboats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: The war is over and Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura go to visit Shiro and Adam at their lakeside house to go sailing. And, because this is me, it doesn’t go smoothly and there is a lot of puke XD





	Vacation-Just a lot Less Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Keith gets sick going through security and again on the plane and Kosmo makes a surprise appearance. Also Lance is a caring boyfriend.

“Lance did you bring the passports?”

“Yes, Keith, cool your jets.” Lance waved them in front of his face.

“What made you trust Lance with the passports?” Allura asked, eyebrow raised.

“Wow, no one has any faith in me,” Lance huffed.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I had to go pick up some sunscreen on the way, since someone forgot it at home.”

Lance pouted indignantly. “I told you it was on the counter! You just didn’t grab it.”

“Okay okay, chillax guys. We haven’t even started the vacation and you’re already arguing.” As always, Hunk was there for peace control.

They were all heading out for an island vacation with Shiro and Adam.

After the war, the two of them had decided it was time to settle down and do something nice for themselves. So they bought a place on the water and purchased a sailboat. Now that they were settled, they invited the other paladins to come out and sail with them.

Lance was overjoyed at the invitation. Keith was happy too, just anxious about getting there. He had Kosmo with him and the prospect of actually getting him on the airplane was stressing him out. It wasn’t like people usually brought large, brightly coloured, teleporting wolves on airplanes…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

“Hey, don’t worry. Its going to be okay.” Lance smiled, giving his boyfriend’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Keith sighed. “I know. I’m just…” He didn’t finish the sentence, instead leaving it hanging.

“Come on guys. We should go through security.” Hunk, as always, the voice of reason.

“Yeah, I just have to get Kosmo sorted. You guys go on ahead.”

“I’ll stay with Keith,” Lance said, moving to stand next to him. “We’ll catch up to you guys after.”

They parted ways, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura going through security while the other two went to talk to people about Kosmo.

They managed to work it out without too much issue. Kosmo was not pleased with leaving them, but Keith gave him a treat and one last snuggle before turning to follow Lance through security.

The airport was bustling with life, despite it being six in the morning. As they joined the security line, Keith started feeling a little weird. Maybe it was just nerves. It had to be. But his stomach felt a little queasy and his head was swimming.

The line was long. Lance kept up a constant stream of chatter, but Keith stopped responding after a while. His stomach churned, causing sweat to break out on the back of his neck. He shifted his feet, wishing he could sit down. The dizziness was worse now, almost like he was going to pass out.

He swallowed. “Hey…um Lance?”

Lance stopped mid-sentence, frowning. “Dude, were you not listening to the story at all?”

“Yes, I mean no.” Keith shook his head. “I’m sorry. Can you watch my stuff while I go to the bathroom?” It was hard to talk through the nausea crawling through his system. His throat felt tight.

“We just have to get through security. Can’t you hold it?”

“No.” Keith shook his head again. “No I—” He gulped as another wave of dizziness hit him full force. “Actually ‘m just gonna sit down for a minute.” He dropped to the floor, resting his elbow on his knee and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and just breathed, trying to calm down.

“Keith? Shit…” Lance sank down beside him, resting his hands on Keiths back. He could feel his back trembling beneath his fingertips, shirt damp with sweat.

“Hey, you okay?”

Keith shrugged, leaning over further. “Jus’ got really dizzy. I’ll be okay in a minute.”

Lance rubbed his back, looking around anxiously. People were pushing past them, complaining about them blocking the way.

“Give it a rest! He isn’t feeling well,” Lance snapped at one particularly rude passenger.

Keith groaned, muffling a burp into his hand.

Shit, that didn’t sound good. “Keith, you okay?”

“Y—I don’ ***hrrrp*** Don’t feel—” He jerked forward, retching uselessly.

“Omg, that guy is throwing up!”

“Ewww gross!”

Keith groaned again, trying to move his legs out of the way as his stomach gave another violent heave. He leaned to the side, but he wasn’t fast enough, and vomit spilled over his leg.

“Shit shit shit!” Lance grabbed his shoulders, moving Keith so he was leaning completely to the side.

Keith coughed, bringing up another mouthful of sick. “Sorry. ‘m sorry.” He spat, shuddering.

People were staring, whispering to each other. It was about him, he knew that. And he _hated_it.

Lance looked around desperately, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to leave Keith, but they couldn’t really stay there while his boyfriend threw up all over the airport floor.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a pack of tissues. Taking out several of them, he handed them to Keith. “Just take it easy. You’re okay.”

It was not okay. Not at all.

Then a voice startled both of them.

“Here.” A bucket was handed to Lance along with a wad of paper towels. “Try and make sure he uses the bucket next time.” A security guard loomed over them, scowling down at them. “You’re going to have to move as well since this is a line and we need to clean the floor.”

Lance gasped in outrage. “Excuse me? My boyfriend is feeling really sick. It’s not like he could help it.” He glared at her, challenging her to say something back.

“Well if he’s so sick, you shouldn’t have come,” she shot back, throwing a bunch of paper towels over the mess on the floor.

Lance glared at her, but chose to ignore her when he felt Keith’s shoulders hitch against his hand. “Alright, babe, think you can stand?”

Keith nodded, stumbling to his feet. “Still hav’ ‘t go through security,” he mumbled.

Right…Yeah… Lance sighed. “Okay…here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m going to text Hunk and he can take our bags through while you and I just go through on our own.

Keith was too tired to argue. “Kay.”

Lance dragged his boyfriend over to a bench, then went back for their bags. Finally, he pulled out his phone to text Hunk.

Lance: ‘Hey, would you be able to come back through and help us? Keith isn’t feeling great and the security guard is being a bitch. :(‘

Hunk: ‘He okay? And yeah of course. I’ll head back now. Where are you?’

Lance: ‘We’re on a bench just outside the security line. Yeah…He said he wanted to sit down and I thought he was doing okay but he threw up. Idk what’s wrong… but he was really stressed so it might be anxiety.’

Hunk: ‘Agh that sucks… poor Keith :(‘

Lance put his phone away and moved to rub Keith’s back. While they waited for Hunk, he pulled out the wad of paper towels the security guard had brought and did his best to clean up Keith’s legs.

“Lance!” Hunk came running towards them, looking concerned and out of breath. He stopped in front of the bench, panting. “Hey Keith. Sorry you aren’t feeling well.”

Keith nodded, eyes still closed.

“Thanks for coming, Hunk.”

“Of course. Allura and Pidge are watching the bags. You two can go on ahead now and I’ll look after your bags.”

Lance smiled gratefully at his best friend. “You really are the best.”

“Just go. Get Keith somewhere quieter.”

~*~

They got through security without any more hassle. Once they met up with the others, Lance got Keith laying down across several seats in the waiting area before going to get some ginger ale for him.

Hunk returned with the bags while he was gone. He sat down next to Keith, resting a hand on the former red paladin’s back. “You doing okay, Keith?”

“Mhm.” Keith shifted, blinking up at Hunk. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologise for, Keith. You know I understand feeling queasy.”

He chuckled and Keith gave a faint smile.

“Hey guys! I’m back. And I got your chocolate covered peanuts.” Lance threw a bag to Pidge who caught it, grinning.

“You’re the best!”

Lance flashed a grin, then moved over to sit on Keith’s other side. “I got you some ginger ale. Think you can drink a little?”

Keith nodded, sitting up and holding out his hand for the drink. He opened the bottle and sipped tentatively. “Thanks,” he mumbled around the plastic.

“No problem. You just focus on feeling better.”

“So, has anyone talked to Shiro?” Allura asked.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah. I texted him when we got to the airport. He and Adam are cleaning the house for us.”

“Aw, good ol’ space dad. Of course he is.” Lance grinned.

“Let’s see how long that lasts when we get that,” Pidge chuckled, looking up from her chocolate peanuts. “By the way Lance, these are awesome.” She shook the bag for emphasis. “A must have while travelling.”

Conversation continued while they waited for their flight. Keith dozed, head on Lance’s lap. When he next woke, it was to the sound of an announcement over the intercoms and Lance gently shaking his shoulders.

“Come on, Keith. We have to board.”

Keith groaned, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and stood, grabbing his backpack. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

Lance waved his hand in dismissal. “Nah, its fine. I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, I am. I don’t know what happened before.”

“It’s okay. You were stressed about a lot of things.” Lance smiled. “Come on so we can sit together.”

They boarded the plane, Hunk and Pidge taking one row while Keith, Lance and Allura sat together.

Lance gave Keith the aisle seat as he still looked a little queasy. Better for him to have easy access to the bathroom. He took the middle seat and Allura had the window. That way he could be close to Keith if he needed him.

Take off was smooth. Allura spent the whole time pointing out how small the city looked, to which Lance laughed. He forgot she hadn’t been on an earth plane before.

“This is honesty so cool. I can’t believe these primitive ships fly! Their shape is so strange. And they have such a complicated take off manoeuvre.”

Keith put in his headphones, closing his eyes as they took off. He was exhausted and he didn’t know why. Stupid anxiety seemed to really be getting to him.

~*~

They were half way through the flight when a loud crack filled the cabin. Keith jolted upright, ripping out his headphones and looking around wildly. He reached for his bayard before realising they weren’t on the Atlas anymore and he didn’t have it. So what had startled him?

The answer to his thoughts came in the form of a slobbery lick to his face. “Kosmo?!” he gasped, blinking at the large wolf. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Kosmo yipped and nuzzled him, trying to climb up onto the seat next to Keith. “No. Kosmo down,” he instructed. “Um…Lance?” He shoved his boyfriend who was sleeping, head tilted back and mouth slightly open. “Lance!” He shoved him again.

“Wha? Wha’s goin’ on?” Lance mumbled sleepily.

“Kosmo,” Keith pointed at the wolf who was still trying to climb into his lap.

“Oh my god…How did he? What? Wow.” Lance blinked in surprise, then started laughing.

“Lance, it’s not funny! They’re gonna think I snuck him on and then kick us off the flight.”

“They can’t kick us off. We’re already in the air.”

“But…they might take Kosmo. What if they take him…” Keith gave up trying to keep Kosmo away, letting the wolf crawl up onto his seat. He buried his face in the soft fur. “He must have been so scared…He always hates when he’s locked up in another part of the ship.”

Kosmo whined and licked his face.

“Oh my god that thing is so spoiled.”

Just then Allura woke up. She took one look at the huge wolf in Keith’s lap and shrieked. “What the hell is that quiznacking creature doing on here?! Keith what have you done?”

“Allura calm down!” Lance shushed her. “He literally just teleported on here. Keith didn’t do anything.”

Allura had pressed herself up against the airplane window. “Well don’t let it get any drool on the seats.”

“Kosmo is a _he_not an _it_,” Keith snapped.

“Fine, make sure _he_stays away from me.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay you two. Cool it. There’s nothing we can do about it now so we’re just going to have to sit tight and make sure Kosmo doesn’t roam the aircraft.”

“He’s well mannered, Lance. Unlike you.”

“Keith!!”

Kosmo licked Keith’s face, settling half on his lap, half on the floor.

Slowly they all went back to their earlier activities, namely sleeping. Lance, however, decided to watch a movie.

~*~

Keith woke an hour later, feeling groggy and all together not great. At first he thought it was because he was tired, but as he grew more aware, he realised he didn’t feel well at all. Great, he’d forgotten to take gravol for the flight. His stomach did a full nauseous turn, gurgling in warning. Heat gathered in a thick cloud, despite the air vent blasting straight at him. He closed his eyes again, taking a slow deep breath.

_You’re okay. You’re fine. You’re not going to throw up._

The plane rocked, dropping a few feet as it hit a patch of turbulence. Keith’s stomach fell with it, forcing a sick burp up his throat. Panicking, he yanked open the pocket of the seat in front of him. There was a magazine, a flight safety brochure, even a food menu, but no airsick bag.

_No no no…._

“Lance…” he whispered, voice urgent and panicky. He shoved his boyfriend.

“Ow! Keith! Why you have t—” Lance broke off, eyes widening in concern. “Hey, you okay?”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t feel very well,” he admitted, bringing a hand up to his mouth. “I th-think I’m gonna ***hlrrpp*** throw up.”

Lance dove for the seat in front of him, frantically pulling everything out. When Keith said he was going to throw up, it meant right then. There was never much warning with Keith. He was so stubborn about feeling sick.

“Shit shit shit…” Lance cursed when he realised there were no sick bags in either his or Allura’s seat pockets.

*Hrrrrrp* Keith made another sick noise, lurching forward with a half burp, half heave. His stomach contracted and he tasted acid at the back of his throat. Panicking, he cupped his hands in front of his face, squeezing his eyes closed. Every ounce of will power was focussed on keeping his stomach contents in their rightful place, but there was only so long he could hold out.

With one last, forceful heave, his stomach pushed a rush of thick vomit up his throat. It sloshed into his cupped hands, spilling over the edge and sliding through his fingers. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Shit!” Lance almost shouted the word, startling Allura from her sleep. He grabbed Keith’s backpack, dumped out all of the stuff, and shoved it in front of his boyfriend’s face. He was just in time to catch another wave of sick.

“I—I’m sor— ***hllpp*** sorry.” Keith still had his hands cupped under his mouth, fingers dripping with vomit. Drool slid from his half open mouth, catching on the edge of the backpack.

“Okay, okay. Just um…Put your hands down. Empty them into the bag,” Lance instructed, still holding the backpack up to Keith’s face. “Allura can you grab some tissues?”

Allura was staring in slightly disgusted horror at the very sick, very embarrassed former red paladin. A shudder went through her at Lance’s words and she snapped into action, pulling out her own bag and holding out a handful of tissues to Lance.

As soon as Lance took them she reeled back, keeping away from the vomit.

“Okay, Keith? Can you lift up your hands?”

Keith obeyed, raising his vomit covered hands so Lance could wipe them off. He was shaking badly, whether from shock or sickness Lance wasn’t sure.

“’m sorry,” he said for the hundredth time. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed and it was then Lance realised his boyfriend was crying.

“It’s fine. It’s okay Keith. You couldn’t help it. Just…” He looked around desperately. “Hold on. I’m gonna call a flight attendant.” He pressed the little call button by the side of his seat.

Keith grabbed the edges of his backpack, hair falling over his eyes, his shaking shoulders the only sign that he was crying.

Lance watched him in sympathy, rubbing his back gently to try and soothe his sick boyfriend.

Eventually a flight attendant showed up. She eyed Keith in concern but turned to Lance, realising the other man was not up for conversation.

“Hey, um…could you get us some sick bags please? And some paper towels. My boyfriend isn’t feeling well…” Lance wanted to yell at her for the lack of airsick bags, but forced himself to keep up a calm façade for Keith’s sake.

“Poor thing…Of course. I’ll be back.” She turned and disappeared, leaving Lance to comfort a shivering Keith.

“Are you cold?” he asked him gently.

A nod.

“Still not feeling good?”

Another nod. That was all Keith could manage with his turbulent stomach. “Forgo’ t’ take Gravol,” he mumbled.

Ahhh…that made sense. Keith had been sleeping before the flight and had probably forgotten.

“It’s okay, Gatito. You’re okay. We’re gonna get you cleaned up and feeling better in no time.”

Keith sniffed. “I wanna go home.” His voice was shaky and hoarse—desperate, panicked. Lance’s heart broke.

“Keith…hey. Look at me.” He tilted Keith’s head up, using a tissue to wipe off his chin. “It’s gonna be okay. This sucks, I know. But we’re gonna have fun with Shiro and Adam! We’ve been so busy it will be great to relax for a while. We just have to get through the rest of the flight and then you can rest a bit away from people. Shiro will understand.”

“Lance I—I just threw up in my backpack.” Keith held it up for emphases, cringing when the vomit sloshed against the inside of the bag. He grimaced, fresh tears welling up. “I’m a mess.”

Lance eyed him, mouth slightly open as he tried to figure out what to say.

The return of the flight attendant beat him to it. She held out a handful of sick bags and a whole roll of paper towels. “I also got a big rubbish bag for the backpack,” she added, handing it over.

“Thanks,” Lance said. He accepted all of the stuff and immediately lifted the backpack away from Keith and shoved it in the rubbish bag. It was black, so at least the vomit couldn’t be seen through it. Then he turned back to Keith, opening up one of the sick bags and hadnign it over.

“Here. Just in case you feel like you’re gonna get sick again.”

Keith took the bag with trembling fingers and curled away from Lance. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hide his tears from the other passengers. He was already embarrassed enough.

Lance ran his hand across Keith’s back, murmuring gently to him. “Do you want to try taking some Gravol now? We only have about half an hour left of the flight, but it might help.”

Keith shrugged. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted out of there. Suddenly there was a puff of air and Kosmo was back, licking his face and shoving his head under Keith’s arm. Only then did Keith realise the wolf had been gone. He must have disappeared while he slept…But he was glad to have him back now. He buried his face in the soft fur, tangling his fingers in Kosmo’s blue mane. Tears rose up but it didn’t matter now. He could hide in Kosmo’s fur as long as he wanted.

~*~

Somehow they made it to the airport in one piece. Keith spent the remainder of the flight cuddling Kosmo, but Lance managed to get him to take some anti-nausea meds so at least his stomach wasn’t trying to void its contents by the time they landed.

The backpack was a more difficult matter. As soon as Lance questioned him about it, Keith almost started crying again. He couldn’t stand the others knowing what happened. It was humiliating enough that Lance and Allura had seen. In the end, Lance put all Keith’s stuff in his own backpack while Keith carried the soiled bag.

They filed out of their seats, Keith careful to keep Kosmo from running off down the aisle.

“Are you feeling better?” Allura asked while they waited to de board the plane.

Keith winced. Why couldn’t she lower her voice a little? “Yeah,” he replied quietly. Now he was mostly just humiliated and exhausted.

Lance squeezed his shoulder. “It’s okay Keith.”

It wasn’t, but Keith nodded.

They met Hunk and Pidge once they got off the plane. Pidge was animatedly explaining the movie she had watched, but as soon as she spotted the others she waved, then frowned. “What’s in the bag? And where’s Keith’s backpack?”

Keith gulped and looked down, not meeting Pidge’s eyes. Two seconds and she’d already noticed.

“Well…you see...Kosmo doesn’t do too great with airplanes,” Lance said quickly, stepping up next to Keith. “Yeah…so he kinda barfed on Keith’s backpack.” He laughed, patting the wolf on the head. “At least we got all of Keith’s stuff out first, right buddy?”

Kosmo yipped and licked Lance’s face.

“Groooossss,” Pidge groaned. “How’d he even get out of the baggage area anyway? One minute Hunk and I were eating our lunch and the next there was giant wolf slobber everywhere.”

“Oh so that’s where he went!” Lance mused, shaking his head. “I wondered where he disappeared off to.”

“What do you mean…” Pidge looked suspicious.

“Well Kosmo teleported onto the plane pretty early on. Gave us all quite a fright. But we fell asleep and he disappeared.”

Keith was shifting from foot to foot, keeping quiet. He was glad when Hunk broke through the conversation.

“I just got a text from Shiro. He and Adam are at baggage collection so we can just go meet them.”

“Perfect!” Pidge scooped up her backpack and headed off in the direction Hunk was indicating.

Keith hung a little way behind the others, chewing on his lip. The Gravol was obviously kicking in as he felt ready to fall asleep on his feet. He just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. At the very least sit. The airport was too loud and much too bright.

Lance’s hand found its way to his shoulder for the hundredth time that day. “Hey, you doing okay?”

“Uh huh,” Keith replied, sighing. “Just tired and humiliated.” He wanted to lean into Lance, but they were walking and cuddling while walking didn’t really work. Plus there were way too many people around for him to be comfortable.

“Not much longer and then you can rest,” Lance reassured gently.

Sure enough, Adam and Shiro were waiting at the gate. At the sight of his brother, Keith broke away from Lance and ran towards him.

Shiro pulled him into a hug, laughing happily.

God he missed his brother. Keith felt tears rise up and he quickly blinked them away. It was hard being so far away from Shiro, but he wasn’t about to start crying about it. Especially in a crowded airport. That was something to be kept hidden in your own room at night.

“I missed you,” he breathed, soaking up Shiro’s familiar scent.

“Missed you too, buddy,” Shiro laughed, ruffling Keith’s hair.

Their quiet reunion was disturbed by a sudden yelp from behind them. Keith turned around to see Adam flat on the ground with a very excited Kosmo laying on top of him.

“Ahhh gerroff me!” Adam cried, trying to shove the wolf off. “I can’t breathe!”

Pidge was doubled over laughing and Lance had his phone out, recording.

“Kosmo! Bad!” Keith called, breaking away from Shiro and tugging the dog off Adam. “You don’t dive on people. We’ve talked about this!”

Adam came up spluttering, fixing his glasses that had fallen to the floor in all the commotion. “Wow that guy got big,” he panted, sizing up Kosmo. “What do you feed him?”

Kosmo whined and started chasing his tail, racing in circles and knocking over several pieces of luggage.

“Okay…I think it’s time we got going,” Shiro laughed. “I’ll go drive the car over while you collect the luggage.”

It didn’t take them long to gather up all their belongings. By that point Shiro had brought the car around and was ready to pick them up. Once they were all piled into the van—Shiro had rented it for the vacation since they wouldn’t all fit in his and Adam’s Mazda—they set off to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @hyperactivepuppy.tumblr.com if you have any questions or just want to chat ;).


End file.
